1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, thin type flat panel display devices which can implement high resolution and have a thin thickness have been developed. Among the flat panel display devices, an electroluminescence display device, as a self-emission display device, has received attention as a next-generation display device due to a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response speed.
An organic light emitting display device, in which a material for forming an emission layer includes an organic material, is presently being commercialized due to its excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed as well as because it is a polychrome. Accordingly, research and development thereof are continuing.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating an organic light emitting display device. The organic light emitting display device illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a display unit 20 on a first substrate 10, and a second substrate 30 disposed above the display unit 20. Pixels, which include an emission layer, are formed at the display unit 20 to serve as a display element. Further, the first substrate 10 and the second substrate 30 are adhered to each other by a sealant 40.
With the organic light emitting display device, deterioration due to internal factors, such as deterioration of the emission layer due to oxygen derived from transparent conductive oxide (TCO) and the like (which is used for forming an electrode of the display unit 20) and due to a reaction on an interface between the emission layer and another layer may occur. In addition, deterioration due to moisture, oxygen, and ultraviolet light introduced from the outside and due to external factors generated in a manufacturing process of an apparatus may occur. In particular, since external oxygen and moisture have a serious influence on devices, sealing and packaging are important, for example, while manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
However, when the first substrate 10 and the second substrate 30 are adhered to each other by the sealant 40, gas, such as, external oxygen or moisture, may penetrate inside through an interface between the sealant 40 and the first substrate 10 or an interface between the sealant 40 and the second substrate 30, and as a result, the display unit 20 may be damaged. Further, the sealant 40 part may be easily broken due to, for example impact.